


Close to Home

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Worlds Apart [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John laid quietly in one of the guest suites one floor above Sherlock's. He thought of it as a suite, even if that wasn't technically the name as it had a small parlour, or morning room, attached to his bedroom. A set of 'pocket doors' with the most beautiful array of stained glass closed one space off from the rest if you chose; why you would, John wasn't certain, if for nothing else than to be able to gaze at the absolute craftsmanship of the antique doors themselves. He loved the novelty of them so had closed them as he had gone to bed, the soft light from his parlour caused them to glitter gently in the darkness. Suffused with happiness, his mind wandered to his friend, the man he was just beginning to know. Sherlock was a puzzle. A great one. Someone who confused and bewildered him, in the best of ways. John felt his heart beat just a little faster. </p><p>He would have to tell his mother soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John laid quietly in one of the guest suites one floor above Sherlock's. He thought of it as a suite, even if that wasn't technically the name as it had a small parlour, or morning room, attached to his bedroom. A set of 'pocket doors' with the most beautiful array of stained glass closed one space off from the rest if you chose; why you would, John wasn't certain, if for nothing else than to be able to gaze at the absolute craftsmanship of the antique doors themselves. He loved the novelty of them so had closed them as he had gone to bed, the soft light from his parlour caused them to glitter gently in the darkness. Suffused with happiness, his mind wandered to his friend, the man he was just beginning to know. Sherlock was a puzzle. A great one. Someone who confused and bewildered him, in the best of ways. John felt his heart beat just a little faster. 

He would have to tell his mother soon. 

John didn't feel guilty over it; not really. Samarah and he had been lightly bonded and promised as children. She was clearly happy with him, as he was her, but it was a friendship only. There was no romanticism there. His 'older' sister though; the way they looked at one another. There was a definite spark between the two women. It would be lovely to see them pair bond. To truly complete someone- it made sense that he was chosen at the time, familial bonds being strong- so it did not surprise him that it was Harriet that would be the one for his betrothed. It could happen, though rare. Then again, so were twins. Would Sherlock be open to him courting him was the question. The _warmth_ that John felt, well he _thought_ he was feeling, was deep. A low thrum that he only picked up when they were both at their most comfortable. Like this evening. 

The fact he had longed to touch his friend, just companionably, fingertips resting on one another even. He craved it. Knew it wasn't customary though, with Vulcans being touch telepaths. It wasn't an aversion, it was- intimate. To know someone that way. John understood it implicitly, the reasons behind Sherlock's use of gloves, the care to not touch. To open oneself that way. But he could be careful with him. Being betazed, he'd been trained since a child how to shelter himself from unwanted empathic contact, had honed it so he could become a doctor and serve within Starfleet. He hadn't planned on Sherlock. It made him smile to himself in the near darkness. 

~

Sh'loc looked up to the roof of his room as he laid on the ornate master bed. Mrs. Hudson had done very well in finishing his home to his specifications, but the new antique, and the proportions of the item were not lost on him. Her human-ness was endearing, even though it had no right to be. She had even procured a second chair to go along side his in his personal parlour. Hope was evident in her thought pattern, even in her tone. She approved of John. He only hoped that it would not break her heart when nothing became of their errant friendship. It was true, he was unattached as arranged marriage for second sons was no longer in fashion, and though some still practiced it to be sure of the lineage of progeny, it would never be his path to follow. Of course his childhood neighbor, I'rene, had her eye on him for a very long time. Both were from Noble Houses, both attracted to the same sex. It could have been a marriage of convenience for them both, but as she had stated one night before he had left to go off-world, why settle? They both knew the pull off their emotions were strong; both a force to be reckoned with when alone. Perfectly cool and logical in their discussions with others who were not them. 

Icy, is what humans called it. Uncaring. Unfeeling. None of those descriptors were true. 

Especially when it came to one John Hamish Watson, med sci track, bunkmate, friend. The second one in his lifetime to deserve that title. As he had watched John tonight, his heart had hummed with contentment while his veins sang of darker desires. Mate, his blood had whispered. Touch, his cells had cravenly murmured. Take, his soul had longingly spoke. John was not his. He was not allowed these luxuries, so he listened to John's voice cherishing the tone as he read aloud an old book from Sh'loc's collection. The memory was marred by the communications panel that softly lit up on the bedside table. My'crof. Of course.

He answered, impassively as possible. "Yes, my brother, how is the family?"

"Well, as always, Sh'loc, despite your ribald behaviour, we are well." My'crof let a sigh be heard over the communication line. "And how is the human you have met? I have heard that he is staying with you in London. Do you think that wise?"

"I do, My'c. Please speak plainly, we are not men of pleasantries." Sh'loc was glad that his irritation showed through his words. It would warm him a little to know that he had once again 'irritated' his sibling. "The hour is late here, as you well know."

"Childish, allowing your emotions to be so transparent. Tell me, will we have a 'happy announcement' by the end of your holiday together?"

Sh'loc turned and stared blankly at the screen then, trying to check what was welling within. "You have no right to ask, My'crof. You may be my eldest brother, but you are not yet head of our family-"

"Mummy will be pleased to meet him then, when she arrives to visit, or had you forgotten that she would come to give her blessing to you while you are so close to the 'cottage'?"

"She- she cannot." Sh'loc was not prepared to discuss a change as yet in his and John's relationship. "Why are you forcing my hand. Is it to relieve some of the pressure you may be under by others within our clan?You know it would break her heart- I only told her that I had met someone who, miraculously, seemed to understand my disposition."

"As it was when our father and our mother met." My'crof's smugness was apparent. "Don't upset her, Sh'loc-"

"Upset her?" Sh'loc seethed internally at the mere suggestion. "It was you that upset her, even though she accepted your choice."

"Do have a lovely Christmas dinner, brother."

With his parting words, My'crof cut the communication, not giving Sh'loc the ability to retort. It was not Sh'loc's fault that his emotions were so close to the surface; it was the unresolved. What he could not meditate through. Even now, he allowed it to colour and heighten even as his mind cautioned him towards restraint. He looked again to the ceiling. Remorse, want, anger, greed; a kaleidoscopic mix filtered through him that would not ebb. He could not go to John this way. He could not stay away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hell." John muttered curse came freely from him before he had had a chance to leave his bed. He opened the door at the second set of raps against his door. They were quiet, but the emotions he could feel were far from it. A snarl with a thread of fear running throughout. "Alright?"

Sherlock was visibly trembling, something that had John's instincts on high. "I will be fine. I am sorry for disturbing you this early in the morning."

"It's still night until sunrise when on holiday." He tried to make light, but his attention was brought back around to the fact that he was _feeling_ Sherlock. "Hey, come on. Come in. No point in staying in the hall." John moved away and turned the key in the wall for the grate to start a small fire before going to the small replicator and getting them tea. It gave him some time to try to understand the ebb and flow of Sherlock. "May I ask why you are so upset? Don't deny it, I, well I can sort of feel it."

"My mother is going to visit. It is unexpected." Sherlock looked sharply at John but took the tea he offered. "There can only be two reasons for such a maneuver. One, is to persuade me to leave what she feels is a fool's journey. Two, because there has been a query from Ir'ene." Sherlock seemed to contemplate his choice of words before continuing. "She and I have been set to marry, but I do not wish the match. It is possible that mother chooses to ascertain if this has changed."

"Why would it change if you've already spoken your mind?" John was surprised that he could still feel the unraveling of each emotion as Sherlock thought to himself; the way they tapered down to a low hum from the roar that they practically had been.

"If Ir'ene has chosen another possible mate, she may be choosing the right of _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ to force the issue knowing that my family will move to have us married sooner. In reality, it will only assure my releasing her as I had wished to do before I came here for good."

John sat and sipped at his tea, listened to his friend. How odd it seemed to induct a ‘rite’, then again, every planet was different where customs were concerned. Just look at Earth. “Isn't there an arbiter you could use if that were the case, or would you need to go home to dissolve the engagement?” 

“It may be settled here, at the Embassy. John, you need to know that there may be- repercussions to this.”

“How so?” He could feel his apprehension rise. 

“I may have to fight. If this is the case, I would ask that you be my second. As I have no other person which I am romantically involved with to show for reasoning, that may be the only way.”

“Fight? Why?” John sat up a bit at this and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, the concern that had laid low in his belly made him feel slightly ill. “I will be there for you, Sherlock, I don’t mean that I won’t, I will, but-” He licked at his lips tasting the tea he’d sipped. “Well, what if there were another way?”

“Another way? I do not see another option in this case. I do hope that I may be able to dissolve what is there as soon as this visit is over, it was beneficial for a time to remain ‘engaged’. Children of Vulcan rarely confide in one another until after the bonding is completed, but Ir’ene and I- we both agreed that for a time it would be agreeable. Even if we had been married,” Sherlock stopped his words to breathe deeply. “but I digress. Little is known as of this moment.”

“What if I were to- cover for you? Be an interested party?” He willed himself to match Sherlock’s gaze even though he was worried that perhaps he was showing too much of his hand. “If I were an interested party and had chosen to court you? Our- the Betazed- traditions call on a very long courtship so that we make sure that we are fully compatible when the time comes to marry. Would this- appease your mother?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this came out right. I'm posting at two am my time, non-beta'd. Please forgive if there are many errors!


End file.
